The Hollow Gamer of Remnant VR2
by bmanbeast57
Summary: The Grimm are monsters they have no concept of mercy or remorse you still think shielding your students is helping them news flash your not if you what to kill monsters then become something more after all look at me the Grimm FEAR me and you know why i am their death the reaper their unchained predator THE HOLLOW, and I'm a whole new breed of Monster and I love it
1. The Hallowed gears

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

 **Beta** **Wateriercrown5 big thanks**

''Talking''

 **[thoughts]**

Game system

Sten's pov

 ***Ping* welcome to the GAME pick which universe you wish to be sent to.**

 **RWBY**

 **Underworld**

 **Bleach**

 **Naruto**

"Okay how about RWBY, I bet I could get in some trouble there."

 ***PING* PICK YOUR power and race**

 **Bleach hollow and soul reaper**

 **Dbz kai Frost demon**

 **Hellsing vampire powers**

 **DMC Nephilim powers**

"Hmm, I choose... Bleach that will work better in the long run." I selected Bleach hollow and soul reaper.

 ***Ping***

 **You have five starting skills**

 **Hierro passive skill 3/10 - A steel-hard skin that can stop an attack**

 **Triple strike 2/10 - hit your target three times**

 **Cero 1/10 - a highly destructive attack that can level miles**

 **Shunpo- 1/10 you can move faster than the eye can** fallow

 **Flying mastered – should be self-explanatory**

 ***Ping***

 **Craft your zanpakuto**

 **Welcome to your inner world this is where you will craft your zanpakuto. Let's begin these questions will help find out what your zanpakuto is.**

"'This is going to take a while, isn't it? Well, let's get this over with."

 ***Ping***

 **Q1. You're facing an enemy that has you surrounded what do you do.**

"Kill 'em all or die trying. Fights over one way or another."  
*Ping*

 **Q2. Will you fight for money or ideas or the people?**

'' Fuck people I fought for people I called family and they killed me without a second thought fuck them I'll fight for myself and money that's it''.

*Ping*

 **Q3. How do you know when the fight is done?**

"When anyone that's not me is either dead or dying."

* **Ping***

 **Q4. Would you take over the world or help the controlling governments?**

"Take over do I have a chose because I will love to do that."

 ***Ping***

 **Q5 final. Can you change or not?**

"I don't know maybe?".

* **PING* Your zanpakuto is ready** hold **out your hand and focus to summon it.**

I held out my hand a focused and felt a handle I opened my eyes and saw a white blade I got a better look at it was a goddamn full tang blade machete tactical katana the blade was dark purple except for the edge was a bright neon green color the sword had no guard the handle was covered by neon green wraps the brought out the purple nicely or the fact it was the size of a longsword.

"I guess if I say please tell me your name you'll ignore me huh''. I got no answer. '' Okay...that's fair. What's next?"

* **Ping* reward pack**

 **Open {yes} {no}**

''yes, for the love of God''.

 **Pack**

 **Gears of war COG**

 **50 Onyx Guard's, 3 Centaur's, 1 COG APC, 3 King Raven's, schematics for DeeBee's, and COG Vehicles, weapons**

 **Name: Onyx Guard**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Elite Soldier**

 **HP: 5,679**

 **AP: 3,000**

 **Age: 18- 30**

 **Level 10**

 **STR: 30**

 **VIT: 28**

 **AGI: 50**

 **INT: 35**

 **WIS:20**

 **CHR: 9**

 **LUC: 3**

 **Description: elite special operations unit in the COG Onyx Guard is an elite unit that had its own air wing, tank battalions and troop regiments that were capable of fighting on the frontlines and behind-enemy-lines.**

 **Name: Centaur (crew)**

 **Race: N/A**

 **Class: Light Tank**

 **HP: 20,000**

 **AP: 27,500**

 **Age: N/A**

 **Level 15**

 **STR: 80**

 **VIT: 88**

 **AGI: 40**

 **INT: 35**

 **WIS:20**

 **CHR: 3**

 **LUC: 2**

 **Description: The Centaur is a COG Army light tank. It was equipped with large wheels in the place of tracks and has four-wheel drive and steering. armed with a single, high-velocity main cannon that fired high explosive shells, holding up to six shells in its internal magazine at a time.**

 **Name: APC (crew)**

 **Race** :N **/A**

 **Class: Armor Personnel Carrier**

 **HP: 10,000**

 **AP: 17,500**

 **Age: N/A**

 **Level 13**

 **STR: 40**

 **VIT: 38**

 **AGI: 40**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS:20**

 **CHR: 1**

 **LUC: 2**

 **Description: this APC is used to ferry troops across the battlefield**

 **Name: King Raven (crew)**

 **Race: N/A**

 **Class: King Raven**

 **HP: 19,000**

 **AP: 14,500**

 **Age: N/A**

 **Level 15**

 **STR: 39**

 **VIT: 40**

 **AGI: 80**

 **INT: 27**

 **WIS:20**

 **CHR: 4**

 **LUC: 7**

 **Description: King Ravens formed the backbone of the COG Air Corps. excellent for assault on enemy infantry and supporting friendly troops on the ground.**

 **10,000 civilian's human and Faunus**

 **More troops and items can be purchased at HQ in the Game store**

 **"Well, it's a start. Might make my own merc band. It's a good way to bring in some money. Money's always a welcome thing. Hey, game what's my shit?"**

 **Sten level 1**

 **HP 650 220** HP per 11 min

 **RP 750 300** RP per 11 min

 **MP 500 110 MP per 8 min**

 **ATK 600**

 **DFP 450**

 **EXP 0/ 100**

 **Money 1,000**

 **STR:10 (physical attacks, carrying limit, endurance, lifting objects)**

 **VIT: 10 (maximum health, stamina)**

 **AGI: 10 (chance to hit with ranged weapons, spotting enemy weak points)**

 **INT: 10(how many skill points you get after leveling up, ability to understand complex problems)**

 **WIS:10(willpower,** quick **thing in battle, better ideas outside of battle)**

 **CHR:10(how people think of you, inspire allies, persuaded people, social standing)**

 **SPD:10 (how fast you go)**

 **LUC: 10 (the better loot you get after the mission)**

 **Goodbye have a good game**

"Asshole!" I screamed as I fell to wherever I'm going.

 **Remnant one year be for cannon**

" GAH, the fuck! That hurt so damn much." I said out loud and when I looked up I was in a king Raven with some Onyx Guard who was looking out the sides.

"Sir, I'm glad you're finally up. We've found an abandoned outpost hidden deep in the cliff. Scouts have said that it predates the Great War. Its facilities include a barracks, manufacturing plants, refineries, mines, good defenses, good farmland, access to clean water, and dust mines. Hell from what I've heard it could be a decent city site. The civilians are ecstatic, the forward camp is moving deeper inside. The hangers have been cleared out and can hold the KRs. Plus, it seems like it might have access to the ocean. Also, none of the kingdoms seem to have found it yet so we're in the clear to set up here." The pilot told me. I looked down a saw the convoy of APCs had the cives in them and the gears were walking towards the new HQ.

"Anything else I should know pilot?" I asked rather impressed with the efficiency at which this information was given to me.

"No sir, the Grimm has not been here almost like they can't see us or just near the kingdoms more after all no one lives out here. All the recon teams found were a few bandits and they did not last long in CQC with a lancer's chainsaw's all in all good place." The KR pilot told me

"Good when we get there I want the whole place on lockdown. There needs a full and thorough sweep. I don't want any surprises got it." I told the pilot

"Understood sir, We're 2 clicks out tell you when we are there." I nodded at hearing that and decided to pass the time by looking out the side.

 **End 1**

 **Yeah rewrite with the gears in the story the Grimm will know why humans will be just as brutal or more then they will ever** be anyway hope **you like the rewrite RnR and tell me what you think**


	2. The Hallowed gears 2

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

 **Beta Wateriercrown5 big thanks**

"Talking"

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

 **Sten's pov HQ control room**

"So this is it? Shit, talk about dust the whole place needs to be cleaned top to bottom! Damn, hey someone tell me how long this place has been abandoned! This shit seems to look brand new and advanced as hell!" I asked out loud. It honestly does look a lot more advanced than I expected.

"We can't say for sure but maybe over a decade maybe longer. Whoever built this place was what they were doing. This place is a textbook hidden fortress the walls are titanium and the other defenses are sentry turrets, sniper nets, an aura suppression field, and that just what I found sir lot more here need time to see it all, but the inner security is up and running it will then ten people to man the control room then 20 to patrol the walls then ten more to police the civilians, that will leave ten soldiers to do well anything else". The soldier told me who was on the console

" Alright have any engineers report to the manufacturing plants to make weapons, armor, Deebee's and Vehicles and see if we can get any new recruits". I told him and got a yes sir. I looked at the console to see what was on it

 ***Ping* Bandit killer 1**

 **There's five bandits in a cave near your base get rid of them**

 **Requirements**

 **At least one soldiers**

 **Rewarded**

 **10 standard Gears ready for combat**

 **1,000 Lien**

 **500 xp**

 **More bandit camps locations**

 **Send how many troops**

 **5 Onyx Guard's 1 Centaur**

 **Chances of success 100%**

 **Send Yes/No**

 **[ yes ] I thought**

 ***Ping***

 **Time to complete**

 **1:00  
**

 **[ Well let's see what that will do.]** I thought with wondering about it when someone gets my attention.

"Sir the sensor grid is picking up a nearby town. It's not too far from here. There's a group of civilians want to go in an attempt to establish a trade route." A logistics officer said to me from a console.

 ***Ping***

 **Trading day**

 **Send a group of traders to the town to set up your first trade route**

 **Rewards**

 **1,000 Lien a week will go up with time or when you add a new trade route**

 **Send with 5 guards**

 **Success 100%**

 **Time to complete**

 **20:00**

 **yes or no  
**

 **[ yes]** I thought **.[ Well, with that taken care of I should see what I can do about some armor and maybe a weapon or two.]** I thought as I got up and walked to the manufacturing plants.

 ***Ping***

 **Bandit Killer 1 complete**

 **Reward's**

 **10 standard Gears Soldiers ready for combat**

 **1,000 Lien**

 **500 xp**

 **More bandit camps locations**

 **Missions bandit killer 2- 10 a valuable**

 **Ping level up**

 **Sten level 5**

 **HP 1150 550** HP per 8 min

 **RP 3000 2250** HP per 6 min

 **MP 1500 680** HP per 7 min

 **ATK 1600**

 **DFP 1450**

 **EXP 0/ 500**

 **Skill points 15**

 **STR:10 (physical attacks, carrying limit, endurance, lifting objects)**

 **VIT: 10 (maximum health, stamina,)**

 **AGI: 10 (chance to hit with ranged weapons, spotting enemy weak points)**

 **INT: 10(how many skill points you get after leveling up, ability to understand complex problems)**

 **WIS:10(willpower, quick thing in battle, better ideas outside of battle)**

 **CHR:10(how people think of you, inspire allies, persuaded people, social standing)**

 **SPD:10 (how fast you go)**

 **LUC: 10 (the better loot you get after the mission)**

 **Hierro passive skill 3/10 - A steel-hard skin that can stop an attack"**

 **Triple strike 2/10 - hit your target three times**

 **Cero 1/10 - a highly destructive attack that can level miles**

 **Shunpo- 1/10 you can move faster than the eye can fallow**

 **Flying mastered – should be self-explanatory  
**

"Huh, neat. Still, need to see about that new equipment for me." I said mostly to myself as I got on the elevator. Manufacturing is under the barracks the elevator started the descent. **[Looks like the time to send out more troops.]**

 **Bandit Killer 2**

 **Ten bandits have set up camp at a ruined village. Clear the area.**

 **Rewards**

 **150 XP**

 **1,780 Lien**

 **2x Unknown gift boxes**

 **Requirements 10 troops**

 **Sending**

 **5 Onyx Guard's, 7 standard Gears, 1 King Raven**

 **Success 100%**

 **Time to complete**

 **5:00**

 **Yes/No  
**

 **[yes]**

"Arriving at manufacturing, have a nice day." The computerized voice said as the elevator doors opened. I walked out slowly. As I entered the plane I was greeted by my Chief engineer

 **Devan Chief Engineer Level 75**

 **Race: wolf Faunus**

 **Age: 46**

 **HP 56,967**

 **AP 70,000**

 **STR: 80**

 **VIT: 78**

 **AGI: 78**

 **INT: 95**

 **WIS:50**

 **CHR: 60**

 **LUC: 13**

 **BIO: Devan has the most experience in weapon and armor making. Before he joined Sten's group he was the best person to go to if you needed anything made for a fight. He was thrown out of at Atlas for refusing to arm Ironwoods troops or deal with the Schnee dust company, who had threatened him on more than one occasion. He left with his daughter and was eventually found by Sten's group. Not long after that, he was hired as Chief Engineer. Which was a position he gladly accepted. As a side note, he's also a heavy weapons expert that's no pushover in combat.  
**

"Ah, It's nice to see you here, what brings you by sir?" Devan asked me

"I need some armor and a gun, anything as long as it's new," I told him as I looked around

" Hmmm I see I will draw up some specs to see what you like meanwhile look research terminal and I will call you when the specs are ready". Devan told me and went over to the terminal

 **research terminal- welcome to the research here you can upgrade your weapons and armor and research more form the Universal sciences, Robotics, and engineering.  
**  
 **your current resources are 1,000,000**

[ Ooh, this is going to be good] I thought in glee. **[Okay let's upgrade, Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, Gnasher Shotgun, Longshot Sniper Rifle, Scorcher Flamethrower, Mark 1 Markza Assault Rifle, GZ18 Markza Sniper Rifle, Mulcher, One-Shot, Chain Gun, Vulcan Gatling Gun to max level, then for Vehicles Centaur, King Raven, APC's to the max. Now let's unlock some of my new toys.]** I thought and looked through the RND list and I picked a good amount of new toys.[ ok the Kestrel, Vulture, Condor, Assault Derrick, Silverback. those are just going to be the vehicles let's look at weapons] I was sure this would be slow but hay could be worse.

I spent what seemed like hours looking at that screen and what I found will give my guys/ girls some real egad over atlas and the Grimm

 **[Firestorm's from X-COM, Laser Cannon, Plasma Cannon, EMP Cannon, Fusion Lance, the Avenger from X-COM with I will have upgraded later, now on to armor Titan Armor, Archangel Armor, Ghost Armor, Skeleton Suit, Warden Armor, W.A.R. Suit, now onto weapons Plasma Rifle(XCOM 2) Plasma Lance, Storm Gun, Beam Cannon, Beam Pistol that all the weapons, for now, hmmm Cybernetics Lab, Genetics Lab, Psionic Labs YES FUCKING A THIS WILL BE A MAJOR HELP this should be enough for now]** I thought hoping I'd still have a good amount of RES left

 **[Upgrading/unlocking them to max level will cost 150,000 RES leaving me with 850,000 RES. Well, gotta to spend money to make money]** When I finished with the terminal I left the plant to check out the wall defenses and see what's on them, on the way to the elevator.

 ***Ping***

 **Trading day**

 **Send a group of traders to the town to set up your first trade route**

 **Complete**

 **Rewards**

 **1,000 Lien a week will go up with time or when you add a new trade route**

 **Ping**

 **Bandit Killer 2**

 **Ten bandits have set up camp at a ruined village clear the area**

 **Complete**

 **Rewards**

 **150 XP**

 **1,780 Lien**

 **2x Unknown gift boxes**

 **Open Gift boxes now**

 **[yes]**

 **BOX 1**

 **DeeBee assault pack**

 **100x Shepherd's, 100x Deadeye's, 100x DR-1, 100x Guardian, 100x Sentinel, 100x Trackers, 100x Shock Tracker, 1 Kestrel, 1 Vulture, 1 Condor**

 **COG gears assault pack**

 **10x King Raven, 20x Silverback, 5x Centaur's, 2x COG Submarine,10x Assault Derrick, 5x Cargo Truck, 100x COG troops**

 **[Not bad, I hope we have room for them all.]**

I thought I will do more of these later though

 **5 minutes later battlements**

The doors opened and I stepped out to a view at the walls. Troops were on guard, there were sniper nests and various other defense.

 ***Ping* Welcome to the battlement this is the most important area of your HQ. If it falls your whole base could be lost!  
**  
 **To have more troops or upgraded the wall's defenses view the terminal at the main watchtower.**

I looked around and went to the main watchtower the biggest on the wall. I entered the tower and after a short walk to the top, I managed to find the terminal without much issue turning it on.

* **Ping* welcome to the Wall upgrades and garrison here you can upgrade and add more troops to the wall to enhance its defense's in case of attack**

 **Current power 1,000**

 **Would you like to add troops?**

 **[ yes]**

 **Please select how many troops you wish to add from your troop pool.**

 **20 Deadeye Beebee's, 30 COG troops, 20 DR-1's**

 **Wall power is now 2,500  
**

After I add troops I looked at the upgrades and picked **Sentry turrets level 1, Chain Gun/Troika nest's level 1, Mortar level 1, level 1 Auto-Turret, level 1 Barrier, level 1 sniper nests.**

 ***YAWN*** "Shit man, I'm tired. I'd better get some shut eye." I said making the long trip back to the elevator to head down to the Barracks for some well-earned shut-eye.

 **END 2**

 **Well there's 2 what do you think any help would be welcome and do you think I should add locust's to the story or what should sten do start taking villages or will them over Do you think the bandits should be Raven's family or no and if you have any OC ideas let me know**


	3. Problems and bandit attacks

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

 **Beta Wateriercrown5 big thanks**

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars: that issue will be a problem addressed in this chapter and food as well remember he still has not visited all the areas of the base yet thank you for your review hope you like this chapter if you have anything else to add to help with the story thank you.**

 **GrimScarlet: I don't want him to be a tyrant or go around just taking over random towns because he can, I plan for him to take over town's yes, maybe attack some WF outposts or Schnee dust company or have him corner the market on better and cheaper energy I don't know yet if you have any idea I gladly welcome it.**

 **Properdecay: your right but they are unlocked he won't be able to bring them in a fight right away they won't just magically be able to start using right away if I wanted to do that I would have given him that right from the gecko if that not good enough then don't read it. If you look at my other story's I OP them to. Not trying to be rude but you asking me do I even try YES I DO AND I AM WRITING the story YOU are not you don't even have a story up and there are a lot of stories that OP their OC's so don't come at me with that crap. this site is for fun I do enjoy help with the story there's a difference between trying to help and being a jerk! Which you my friend are! So GOOD DAY!  
**  
"Talking"

[thoughts]

 **Game system  
**  
 **Sten's POV three days later War room**

"So let me get this straight, we have at least four months of water and six weeks of food before we run out? I thought we had underground wells and farms". I asked the assembled group that was in the room n front of me.

"The wells themselves are fine. We can reopen them at any time. The farmlands however are a different matter altogether. They've been completely overgrown and it's will take time to repair and ready the fields for crop sowing. The greenhouses are already being repaired as we speak they can be used to supplement our current stocks but they can't make the sheer quantity we need to feed our people in the long term. There are also the farm animals we have are being fed of scraps and can be used for supplies but I would only suggest that in an emergency. Even if we get the farms up and operational we'll still need more land soon enough if our recent growth in population is anything to go by. Beyond that, I have nothing left to report." An old looking man with dark red hair named Cane said. He oversaw the food distribution and civilian logistics for the Base.

"Guess it's my turn then. So far security teams are locking down the facility and keeping the civilians in line, there haven't been any particular troublemakers yet. But just to be safe my teams have been instructed to stay on their toes. Most of what my people were seeing before were wild animals and the occasional Grimm. However, that changed this morning when a sniper spotted a bandit checking us out from his markings he was from the same group that was in that burnt out town that you had us clean out. From my last report he is still looking over our defenses odds are he's going to report back to his boss so that means they're most likely going to attack us. So I had a team ready to turn on the aura negation field just in case they try a full frontal assault. Also, I'm having them set up safe zones for civilians in case they get through the gates. With that, my report is concluded, sir." A tall bald man with tiger-like Faunus feature said. This is Omar he's my chief of security and military logistics for the base.

"My group is still trying to set up trade routes between us and the town we found but they are experiencing an increase in Grimm attacks as of late. Worse still their guard captain took off with most of their money and almost all of their dust. They will be good trade partners, they're willing to give us the locations of other villages in exchange for protection a sure sign of the dire straits that they find themselves in. I'd advise sending troops to aid the defense of the town. They've lived in the area for a long time meaning they know how to best farm the land and a little help now could pay back in dividends in the future." A woman with pale skin said she was Min'Lai the woman in charge of trade and negotiations.

"I see you all may go now I'll see you all when I make my mind up on what to do". I told them as we all left the war room. I walked around thinking on what to do it was not easy to decide

 **[Okay, helping the town will lead to a trade route and supplies coming in and quite possibly an outpost, I also might gain Atlases attention far too soon. A victory would be impossible straight up fight right now. My Cero might be an OP skill but that garner me personally WAY too much attention. Well if I have to make a choice… Let's just hope I make the right one.]  
**  
I went to Min'Lai's room gave her permission to send 5 Silverback's, 2 Centaur's, 2 Assault Derrick's, 3 Cargo Trucks, 30 troops, and 5 King Raven's. That should be more than enough to protect the place from anything. The cargo trucks will carry humanitarian aid supplies. Additionally, large quantities of dust since we don't use it much. Their reliance on duct is a good thing for us it means that with the massive deposits we have we should be able to sell it at half the price of any competing company. Which that means we could do a lot of damage to the Schnee dust company in the long run. It also means that the town's outside the Kingdoms will be more able to purchase large quantities of dust. The issue is that Cinder will most likely try to make me join her master. Oz will have his interests also, thought going to beacon wouldn't be too bad an idea could bring me closer to the city and opens up a lot of opportunities.

 **Three days later**

 **[Glad that went well, now we have an effective trade route and they sent over a specialist to help us prepare for the coming winter. This assistance will save us a lot of trouble in the long run. The people in Snow Top were in a bad spot the walls were coming down and hundreds of Grimm were going to flood the town in one massive attack if we didn't intervene when we did.]**

I was sitting down on the edge of the wall. It wasn't the safest place to be but I like it, it's a nice place to think. I'm going to head out to the town soon and see what I can do they're going to need more help plus I need to level up more and try out my skills.

"Sir we have a problem Snow Top is under attack by bandits! Our forces have pushed them back for now but they're regrouping." A panting Cog told me it was obvious he had run here from wherever he received this information.

"Okay I'll handle this personally, You just go inform whoever you need". I told him and took to the sky's hoping I get there in time.

 **End Chapter 3**

 **Well how was that chapter sorry it took so long and a special thanks to**


	4. Clean up and moving foreword

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

 **Beta Wateriercrown5 big thanks**

''Talking''

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

 **Current state sheet for Sten ( yes I am going to op Sten don't like hit the back button)**

 **Sten level 5**

 **HP 1150 550 HP per 8 min**

 **RP 3000 2250 HP per 6 min**

 **MP 1500 680 HP per 7 min**

 **ATK 1600**

 **DFP 1450**

 **EXP 265/ 500**

 **Skill points 15**

 **STR:10 (physical attacks, carrying limit, endurance, lifting objects)**

 **VIT: 10 (maximum health, stamina,)**

 **AGI: 10 (chance to hit with ranged weapons, spotting enemy weak points)**

 **INT: 10(how many skill points you get after leveling up, ability to understand complex problems)**

 **WIS:10(willpower, quick thing in battle, better ideas outside of battle)**

 **CHR:10(how people think of you, inspire allies, persuaded people, social standing)**

 **SPD:10 (how fast you go)**

 **LUC: 10 (the better loot you get after the mission)**

 **Hierro passive skill 3/10 - A steel-hard skin that can stop an attack"**

 **Triple strike 2/10 - hit your target three times**

 **Cero 1/10 - a highly destructive attack that can level miles**

 **Shunpo- 1/10 you can move faster than the eye can fallow**

 **Flying mastered – should be self-explanatory**

 **Lien 2780**

 **Last time on Hollow gamer on Remnant**

" **Sir we have a problem Snow Top is under attack by bandits! Our forces have pushed them back for now but they're regrouping." A panting Cog told me it was obvious he had run here from wherever he received this information.**

" **Okay I'll handle this personally, You just go inform whoever you need". I told him and took to the sky's hoping I get there in time.**

 **Present time Sten pov  
**  
I was moving as fast as I could well flying and I could see the smoke from the town and the King Ravens flying around shooting. I **Shunpo** behind a bandit and brought down my **Zanpakuto** on the man's head cutting him in half vertically him he was dead before he hit the ground most of this guys are my level but weaker or the fact I'm OP helps to, I **Shunpo** around the battlefield taking off limbs and doing what I could eventually they started to retreat, they didn't even make it past the walls. I went over to the gate and the gears on the walls opened up.

" Sir we stopped them from reaching the gate, from what we can tell they are regrouping quickly and could attack again at any moment." A sergeant told me

" I see, how many are there?" I asked interested in potentially starting an offensive.

" Maybe 60 at the most. We're not entirely sure. All we know is that we've managed to take down more than a couple dozen of them." The sergeant said.

"Have snipers on guard and mortars at the ready. Split the Silverbacks to the gates and keep the King Raven's in the air for KAS. Also, hold the Centaur's back, I've got a plan for 'em. The bandits are hiding their numbers so keep to the walls to try to keep the advantage."

 ***PING***

 **+2 INT**

 **By using your intelligence not being a simple bloodthirsty moron you have been 2 INT.**

 **[ MORON!? FUCK YOU!]**

" Umm, sir we need you in the town hall. People are panicking". The sergeant said I followed him on the way I saw that some bandits got in but from the blood and gore generously spread around I could see that the bandits didn't have too good of a time. The men I sent here did their jobs well with minimal casualties.

" Sir we using the town square as a command point some civilian are helping but the rest are in the town hall hunkered down". An onyx guard said.

" I need to get to the town hall where is it". I asked him.

" Walk that way and take a right it has a green paint job you can't miss it, sir". The Onyx guard told me and Shunpo to the town hall. I could see why it was where the townspeople took shelter in it was reinforced from the look of it wonder how they did that. I walked through the door and inside the building women and children were in here and huddled together in fright.

" Alright, everyone! We're going to do everything in our power to keep you safe! But I need you to stay calm! My men can't do their jobs if you panic! Now stay here and stay safe!" After I finished addressing the civilians I make my way to the outer wall.

 **Time skip front gate.**

I was at the main gate from what the scouts were saying the bandits were still regrouping apparently there is about 65 of them and only their boss skill in the use of aura… this is going to be fun. Because if I'm right about a **Zanpakuto** it might be able to ignore aura entirely. I'm mean it's called a soul slayer for a reason. I looked at my sword then noticed my eyes reflection.

"I'm never going to be able to get used to that," I said was rather annoying that I now have SILVER EYES! That's something I would most definitely rather not deal with.

" Okay, Battle time. Complain about the eyes later. "I as my eye twitched a little bit.

 ***PING***  
 **  
Bandit attack incoming defend the town**

 **(Enemy human and Faunus)**

 **( 3 waves Levels 5-7)  
**

"Alright everyone here they come! Get your asses to the line and get your shit in gear!" A COG commander shouted at the Cogs that were at the gate. I took off into the sky and saw the bandits were charging only to be gunned down by sniper fire and mortars. I just chuckled darkly at watching them waste their lives. I'm no hero if I have to kill a motherfucker then I'll do it! No hesitation… man, I need therapy.

 ***Ping***  
 **  
Wave one complete**

 **New wave in 10 secondes**

I looked on as my troops wipe out the next wave. A few bandits made it up onto the wall, only to be killed by chainsaw bayonets or quite literally ripped apart. I need to take basic training went I get back to base. Because that shit looks fun! I saw a gear do a basic execution with a retro Lancer thank god I upgraded all those weapons to the max because this is fucking awesome like watching a movie, only it's one I can join whenever I want.

 **Ping Wave 2 complete**

 **Last wave boss wave**

 **Bandit Chieftain level 15**

 **HP: 10,000**

 **Aura 2,000**

 **Defense: 1,000**

 **ATK: 1245  
**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR!" I screamed in hellish joy. I'm a battle maniac, back home I used to pick fights for the hell of it. Throw myself into the battle using my **Shunpo** appear right in the thick of the fight. I slashed at a bandit bisecting him in one swing. If this is the best these bandits have then their days are most certainly numbered. I used a **Triple strike** to kill another bandit. There were a lot of them seems they went for quantity over quality I guess! This was fun for me, I always loved to fight it's just my nature MY TRUE NATURE! My clothing was torn from the fighting the only thing still intact is my jeans. The last wave was larger than I thought it would be. The boss will probably be coming soon.

I had to sidestep an attack coming from my left. I swung in response cutting the man's head off blood drenched my chest and face. I was in a circle of dead bodies. I watched the remaining bandits and their boss... who is running right at me. **[Bad idea.]** When we meet a small shockwave emanated from our clashing blows I felt my joints pop a bit from his strength. He was big and well muscled he had no hair and smelled like fish. He headbutted me and my Hierro went to 70%. I had taken some damage previously but it was reassuring to see it holding steady. I recovered and went behind him with a brutal downward slash.

 **Aura negated by zanpakuto**

I not only destroyed his defense but he even took HP damage on top of that. He tried to hit me with a sloppy backswing but I moved out of the way easily. Then I used **Triple strike** on him knocking his HP even lower. I blocked a well-aimed strike that threatened to cut at my neck. With a flourish, I used my sword to smack his weapon away. Following up the disarm I rammed my blade his shoulder drawing much blood the sound was a wet and meaty knife through flesh sound. I saw his HP go down to 3,000.

 ***PING***

 **New trait impalement- impale your enemy making him bleed.**

My sword was still in his shoulder I used all my power to push into his body and swung sideways to his head and the look on his face was one of shock and fear as he died. I stopped and looked at the rest of them my Gears surrounded the few survivors.

 ***PING***

 **New skill**

 **Power swing- Swing with all your strength to deal devastating damage.  
**

"The bandits attacked our allies and tried to kill us. Kill them guys we don't have the resources to take on deadweight." I walked away hearing pleas for lives and freedom only to be silenced by gunfire. King Ravens fly overhead. **[Hmm, about time.]**

 **Time Skip 2 months later**

Well two months have passed and we finally finished repairs and fortifying Snow Top we lost a few gears we had a funeral for them it was a good send off. I also found blueprints for **The Kodiak heavy battlecruiser, the Arcus, Paladin, Firehawk, V-35 Ox, Orca, Titan, Wolverine, Slingshot, Behemoth, Mammoth tank, MARV, MBT-6 Predator, CC-6 Pitbull, MCV, Shatterer, Wolf, Offense Crawler, AT-22 Hunter, Talon, Juggernaut, Striker, and the AW-12 Mastodon** , from GDI from Command and conquer. From NOD the **SG-11 Salamander, Basilisk, Specter, Beam cannon, Stealth tank, Avatar, Redeemer, Scorpion tank, Flame tank, Venom, Vertigo, Carryall, Cobra, Centurion, and Spider tank.**

But I can't use them all, YET! The hanger is only a level 1 it has to be a level 10 for me to use everything. Right now I can only make the **King Raven,Kestrel, Vulture, Condor, Firehawk,V-35 Ox,Orca, Venom,Vertigo,and Carryall**. I did get a free **Kodiak and 5 Basilisks**. The mototer pools were the same I got a free **Redeemer, 5 Titan's, 10 Wolverine's**. Even though all I could make was **MBT-6 Predator,Scorpion tank, Centaur APC**.

For Infantry I got from GDI **rifleman,Missile Squad,GDI Commando, Zone Trooper,Sniper team**. From NOD the **Shadow Team,Black Hand,Nod Commando,Awakened,Enlightened,Confessor cabal**.

I also gained **leadership level 1** from the battle of Snow Top and **Bala level 1**. I went through basic COG training and gained **10 STR and 10 VIT** and my armor was done it was bone white and looked like it was made of bone the helmet had a skull face but it was still a helmet. I took up for a firearms the **Custom Lancer,GZ18 Markza Sniper Rifle,Boltok Pistol** and the Skills **Assault rifles level 1, handguns level one, Sniper rifles level 1 and Spiritual awareness level max** . I may have a lot of soul reaper/hollow powers but it never hurt to learn more.

We also managed to make our own communication system it was easy to set up relays between home base and Snow top. Snow top now had a defense ranking of **3,500** , Homebase had a defense ranking of **5,879**. I also found three other villages that need help and we help most were problems with Grimm and not bandits, they were Lowland, the town of Black Earth and Intego Rim, they all had a DEF of **1,000** they had Deebees guarding them were Shepherds, Deadeyes, DR-1s, Watchers, Guardians, l managed to form trade routes with all of them.

I looked in the **Universal science, Robotics, and engineering research terminal** and I looked up and pick **The Avenger** it already under construction only 1 month and it's done and I also looked up **stealth satellites** but that will take time for them to be made. I also upgraded **AP Ammo** for the Wolverines and the **railgun** upgrade for the **Titan**.

I decide to go to the kingdoms on my own just to scout or make some FOB's in the city 10,780 lien was a nice thing to have.

 **POV switch Sten**

Sten was moving at a good pace he already had killed a few Grimm not much of a fight to him. He left the base to the council as he called it. He was walking to Vale he could have flown but he'd rather keep that to himself for now.

[God this is annoying no enemy to fight at all at least I'm going in the right direction.] Sten thought as he walked down the road. He then stopped and felt his **Spiritual awareness** kicked in and then he used **Shunpo** to go where he felt the disturbance. When he got there he saw four people three women and one man and he recognized them all, It was Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Amber.

 **[What the hell? How is this happening? I thought Amber was already in a coma. Damn it this makes things even more complicated!]** Sten thought and he pulled out his Markza Sniper Rifle and aimed at Cinder with and calmly pulled the trigger. They were a higher level than him but he was OP. He watched as the bullet hit the glove that Cinder was trying to use on Amber. Moving on he fired at Emerald and Mercury until he had to reload.

"Who the hell was that?" Mercury asked barely recovering from being hit.

"I don't know! Where did it come from!?" Emerald shouted.

Cinder was not happy, the glove Salam gave her was ruined and her hand hurt… a lot. Aaand now the fall maiden had gotten away.

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Three more shots rang out and Mercury was the target his left arm was completely blown off and his left leg surely irreparably damaged. Before she could think of something she felt a pressure that was pushing her down. She looked and saw a man judging by his build and dress. He was truly ready for war. He stalked slowly forward sword held loosely at his side.

"Of course the one time I go somewhere other than home I find some assholes attacking someone three on one." He said. "But since Grimm doesn't do it for me anymore I'll tell you what… give me a challenge and I might let you live." He said in a disinterested tone.

Cinder snapped out of her daze fired her bow at him only for him to cut the arrow in half and he then disappears and the reappeared in front of her and swung down she jumped to avoid the attack. Emerald attacked with her revolvers and hit him sending him back only for him to recover. He then held out his hand and said one word.

"Bala." Once said a ball of bright neon green light outlined with a purple shot at Cinder then another one at Emerald. Cinder managed to dodge but Emerald was hit and sent into the woods by the blast. Cinder then looked to see another man show up and go to Amber's side she bit back a growl and quickly gathered up what was left of her comrades and fled.

Sten just watched them go he was not going to stop them after all where's the fun in that. He looked at the two people behind him then he left using **Shunpo**.

 **Timeskip a few weeks later Vale**

Sten had left as soon as he was done with the fight he knew that Ozpin and the others would be on the lookout for him. He managed to get to Vale and rented an apartment he wanted. His plan was to set up his group in Vale.

He had to do some asking around as he looked for Junior's Club and he found it. Junior had hired him as a bouncer almost instantly he makes about 60 an hour he meets the twins they were ok in his opinion. He also managed to set up a relay to his base so he could send back information.

Sten spent a lot of his money on an application for making his forces a PMC or private military contractor, it was approved and Sten brought in **50 Gears, 10 Onyx Guard's, 30 standard Gears (AN standard Gears armor is the same as Anthony Carmine's armor and helmet) 10 recon Gears (AN Benjamin Carmine armor and helmet)** They operated out of the apartment building that Sten had bought and now owned. Their first job was to escort a dust convoy to a village outside the kingdoms it paid well and they were able to use an Assault Derrick that they registered. They were attacked by Grimm on the way to little effect. The return trip, on the other hand, was much more interesting when the White Fang attacked the Assault Derrick only for them to be put down quickly and brutally. The clients had recorded the whole thing even when a Faunus Gear lost his helmet and started to beat a white fang member to death with it while spitting racial insults at the terrorist. As it turns out that the Faunus in his army hates the White Fang… Like a lot.

On the bright side this labeled them as an exultant security force/PMC, sadly it also brought them quite a bit of unwanted attention from the White Fang and other parties such as the Atlassian government. But luckily thanks to them being an officially recognized private military company they were afforded certain reprieves from any actions for now at least. So far everyone thought they were just out of town guys and not a new faction on the rise.

 **Pov change Sten one month later  
**  
 **[Whoever thought putting me in charge was a good idea should be shot.]** I thought as I looked at my forces I had the start of an army but not enough to any major actions. **The Avenger** was completed and ready for deployment along with **30 mammoth tanks and 35 predator tanks, 15 Titan's and 20 Wolverine's, 10 Strikers,2 AW-12 Mastodons,10 Specters, 13 Beam cannons, 5 Stealth tanks, 1 Avatar with the upgrades and 100 Venom's and 70 Firehawks, 14 Cobra's, 13 Paladin's and 16 Rifleman Squad's, 4 Zone Trooper squads, 1 GDI Commando, 4 Sniper Teams, 1 Nod Commando, and 4 Shadow Teams**.

I was not pushing it now but the GOW forces I have are my elite. So far everyone thinks we're just a PMC that's been hired to take out white fang outposts and a group called humanities sword they are like the white fang but different race. We moved out of the Apartment and into a better area it was an old Vale base that was closed after the war we are still fixing it up and making sure there are no bugs. We set up defenses and checkpoints in the area. The white fang had tried to attack a Schnee dust company truck and some Gears stopped them with extreme prejudice earning us 1.5 million lein. I gave 500,000 to the surrounding Faunus community making sure none of it went to the white fang. So far no one knows I'm the leader as of right now.

A captain by the name of Ram, a Faunus had found several recruits that wanted to join I was uncomfortable giving them Gear training so they received GDI rifleman training rather than Gear training. They were doing well from what I last read. I already had a cloud of roomers floating around me things like I was a nightmare made flesh or a human Grimm ironically enough they named me The Hollow. I have yet to hear from Ozpin's group or Salam's and right now that was a good thing I still have some time before the canon events begin and I plan to take control of Vale by then whether the takeover was peaceful or not they had their chance to do it right or blow it. I already have a few people that are in low government offices but when elections start I will make certain that my people are the only ones winning. Atlas has yet to try anything but with the command and conquer and GOW tech they won't have an easy time of it. They have slim odds against our defenses. Right now I'm dealing with paperwork the bane of every leader good or bad.

 **[Okay, this looks to be in order. But what the scouts report that the Grimm have been attacking our convoys much more than usual. It very well might be Salam's doing attempting to get payback.]** I thought to rub my temples we've only lost a few good men to the Grimm so far but we never lost a convoy yet and I hope to keep it that way. I then looked over a report from Devan the Chief Engineer he had just tested out our first laser weapon it can bypass arua and I plan to use those when the time comes. We also have a single squad of Onyx Guard with gene-mods **Muscle Fiber Density, Adrenal Neurosympathy, Depth Perception, and Neural Feedback**. They were called Onyx Guard X or X Gears, either way, they have a hundred percent success rate they took out a White Fang outpost with zero casualties.

"Sir, we have general Ironwood and headmaster Ozpin are here to see you". My secretary said. I was in onyx armor in blue and black with a voice mod so I sound different and unrecognizable. I told her to let them in I put my head down and was rereading the report again. I heard them enter and one feeling particularly impatient *Cough* Ironwood *Cough* cleared his throat to get my attention...

"I'm aware you're here I asked for you to be let in. However, I have a report to finish so if you could be so kind as to give me a moment." I said and I could feel Ironwoods growing frustration. I signed putting the report back on the stack and looked up.

" Now then, How can I help you?" I said to them.

" We would like to ask you about the man called Hollow," Ironwood said and I rolled my eyes.

"I see he's currently in the field right now and I'm not at liberty to discuss his personal information. All I can tell you is that he was sent here to secure us this base in the city and he works for a club as a bouncer on his days off." I said and it was true I did work weekends at the club.

" It's in the name of the kingdoms so order you tell me". Ironwood said time to play.

"Ironwood I'm going to speak slowly and calmly so you understand me. You are not in Atlas you are in fact currently in Vale so until the proper Vale authorities request the release of such information your insistence means less than nothing. And if you for even for a moment believe that I don't know about the spec-ops teams you have watching our operations then you are more of a fool than I thought." I said and is also true at this moment I know of six teams he has on us. Ironwoods anger was reaching a boiling point luckily Ozpin managed to calm him down.

"We only wished to ask him a few questions about a recent incident he was involved in," Ozpin said. **[Ahh, this is about Amber.]**

" I know what happened I read the report. he took on a few bandits and saved some girl I highly doubt that warrants this visit. So cut the shit and tell me what this really is about." I said

" It's classified, Now tell me or I will find him myself and force him to comply". Ironwood said Okay now I'm pissed.

"Get the fuck out of my office and off my property you sorry excuse of a general or so help me there won't be enough left to identify you!" I said the guards posted outside entered the room ready for a fight.

"James, please wait outside while I handle this. We obviously need to have another talk." Ozpin said Ironwood begrudgingly left. Now it was just me and Oz in the room. We talked for a while and I refused to tell him but I told him that Hollow is on the way back and told him to check the club in a few days he thanked me and left. That was fun and dam it was fun.

" Sir, we have more paperwork for you." My secretary said

" Fuck". I said and slammed my head on the desk.

 **End chapter 4**

 **Well hope you all like this and Sten is planning to take over Vale he's not a bad guy just he more of a anti hero so he will have problems with the main cast at times. Please review and if you have anything you want to see in the story let me know.**

 **(Wateriercrown5): He definitely seems to lean more towards the chaotic side of things doesn't he!**


	5. Shit has change and it's not stopping

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

 **Beta Wateriercrown5 big thanks**

''Talking''

 **[thoughts]  
**  
 **Game system**

 **Sten level 10**

 **HP 1750** 1,600 HP per 2 min

 **RP 1950** 2,000 RP per 1 min

 **MP 1250** 2,000 RP per 1 min

 **ATK 2500**

 **DFP 1950**

 **EXP 265/ 500**

 **Skill points 35**

 **STR:20 (physical attacks, carrying limit, endurance, lifting objects)**

 **VIT: 20 (maximum health, stamina,)**

 **AGI: 10 (chance to hit with ranged weapons, spotting enemy weak points)**

 **INT: 12(how many skill points you get after leveling up, ability to understand complex problems)**

 **WIS:10(willpower, quick thinking in battle, better ideas outside of battle)**

 **CHR:10(how people think of you, inspire allies, persuaded people, social standing)**

 **SPD:10 (how fast you go)**

 **LUC: 10 (the better loot you get after the mission)**

 **Hierro passive skill 3/10 - A steel-hard skin that can stop an attack"**

 **Triple strike 2/10 - hit your target three times**

 **Cero 1/10 - a highly destructive attack that can level miles**

 **Shunpo- 1/10 you can move faster than the eye can fallow**

 **Flying mastered – should be self-explanatory**

 **Bala- Level 1/10**

 **Assault rifles level 1/10**

 **handguns level 1/10**

 **Sniper rifles level 1/10**

 **Spiritual awareness level max**

 **Universal science Max, Robotics, and engineering**

 **Lien 1,344,000**

 **Third person POV a month later  
**

Over the week Sten had introduced the public to the Avenger, unlike the game it had weapons and a lot of them. The Avenger would be a transport for the PMC. Ironwood had attended and he was not happy with it but there was no law saying they couldn't have a ship like that.

The public support for Sten and the Gears was high. Causing the council toto watch them more closely. Sten had spent time training and gained 5 levels. The White Fang had attacked their base in Vale only for them to be cut down by the defenders and defenses. The support for the white fang was low in Vale at the moment due to a raid on one of their base and finding that the white fang was breeding an army of their own race it was more like mass rape and in short Sten had a kill on site order on any white fang and the recruitment rates went up .

Sten had also become friends with the Malachite twins after he helped them out with their debt. The Malachite twins lived in the ghetto with their mother who was a retired huntress and was not able to work a full-time job because of an injury so Sten decides to give her one at the base with a high pay she was to help select any Gears best suited to Aura training. He also approached Hazel Rainart and told him if he wants Ozpin ruined and dead come work for the Gears Hazel decided to take some time to decide.

The jobs they got were dubbed most was secretary and escort jobs and a few were they were asked to clear out some Grimm. Sten had also decided to show the MBT-6 Predator and the Wolverine. They were shown when a small army of Grimm assaulted a village that was being evacuated they proved to be very effective against the Grimm the 23 GDI Rifleman squads and 2 GDI Commandos and the 10 Predators and 7 Wolverine's tore right through the Grimm killing 120 Beowolves, 100 Ursa, and 30 Death Stalkers. Sten had upgrade said forces to the max and they were all max on their veteran level to max so they were very effective in the fight.

The NOD troops were pushing the white fang and other elements like them into a hard spot by Gurrola hit and run tactics leaving barely any if not no survivors making NOD troops out to be monsters that are more akin to Grimm then man. In fact, because of this White fang supporters started to protest outside their base most of the protesters called them racist only for a Faunus gear to grab a protester and throw him Into the crowd. That was what happened in a month but today Sten was going to have a not so great day.

 **Pov switch Sten**

I was walking through Vale after a long day of paperwork need to find someone to handle it for me. I was still in my armor and decided to walk around Vale most people have gotten used to seeing us now. I have a few people in the VPD that are telling us where we can hit the White Fang. But tonight I have to go to Atlas my secretary had got us a job guarding a concert with Weiss was the main event and it paid well, well like 1.3 mill well so fuck yeah I'm taking it. I was already armed with the **Custom Lancer, Longshot Sniper Rifle, and Boltok Pistol**.

" Sir, we have a small problem." A man said over the Comms.

" Lay it on me," I answered back

" They want you there personally ahead of time sir." He said. I Let out a sigh.

"Okay head there now". I said and **Shunpo** to the base The Avenger was going to take me to Atlas.

 **Timeskip aboard the Avenger**

The Avenger I was on was very different from the game it had **10 Avalanche Missiles batteries, 5 Laser Cannon batteries, 10 Phoenix Cannon batteries, 6 plasma cannon batteries, 3 EMP cannon batteries, and 2 Fusion Lance batteries**. The hangar was bigger and held **4 interceptors and two King Raven's and two APCs.** It was 580m long and 250m high. I had the whole X Gears squad or the Onyx X Guard along with a few squads of COG troops and Deebees.

I would be leaving with the Onyx X Guard and a squad of gears on a King Raven. I did wonder why he has given was so much money for a small job. A bit I really don't care as long as he pays us. So I don't give a fuck.

" Sir were over the LZ." A pilot said and I went to the hanger. The inside of the Avenger was much like the game so getting to the hanger was no problem. Once I got there I boarded a King Raven where the others were waiting. I gave the order to take off. We were over the theater so all we had to do was go down. I honestly think this is for the Schnee to make people think we're in their pocket... yeah right. I looked at the theater and I decided to put four people on overwatch. I gave the order and a few got off at the roof and we repelled down to the ground. The SDC security was a joke in my opinion but not my problem.

"Regardless of what the client's guards say this is a security service job, not a search and destroy so do what you're told and keep anyone from killing our client dismissed," I said to the Gears. I went through the doors and it was a really fucking high-class concert and Weiss was the main event, time to see if she is as good as everyone thinks. I walked around a bit and looked at everyone and everything nothing I need to worry about. I did this about an hour before I was called to report backstage.

 **Timeskip backstage**

Once I found out where it was **[ I got lost! It's a fucking maze!]** I opened the door and.

"What in the fuck are you people doing here?" I snapped the source of my ire was Ironwood, Opin, Crow, Amber and Glynda Goodwitch were all in this admittedly small room.

"Watch your tone boy!" Ironwood growled at me. To which I responded by oh so eloquently flipping him the bird. That made him mad. **[I love my job]** Only for OZ to yet again stop him from doing anything. Truly he was the only voice of reason here.

" We are simply here to ask you a few questions we have". And like that let the interrogation begin.

" You have until the concert starts in 15 minutes.". I told him and I don't think Goodwitch is happy with me, but I really don't care right now.

"The three bandits you drove off can you tell me if you noticed anything out of the ordinary about them?" He asked me.

"Not much but them being cowards for fighting someone three to one, well there is the fact that I should have killed them". I said nonchalantly and they didn't like how quickly I dismissed a life.

" You would kill someone like that? Even go as far as to act like it doesn't even matter?" Ironwood asked me.

"Yes...yes I would. I don't like you so if you could kindly fuck off and die you, shitty general, we could all get on with our lives." I said and he tried to reach for his pistol. But I Shunpo in front of him with my sword at his throat pressing just hard enough to draw blood and boy did that shake him up. "Oh, you scared, that's cute. How about I let you in on a little secret, my blade is called a Zanpakuto or Soul Cutter it can completely ignore aura defenses and most others at that. The best part is I alone know how to make them. Not even my boss has that knowledge and lets me tell you NO ONE ever will." I said and it was mostly to fuck with him I withdrew my blade and took a few steps back.

"Hand over the sword right now," Ironwood said in a calm demeanor.

" No, That's the great thing about being the last of my kind! The only one that knows my people's secrets! Is ME!". I said making them look at me like I just told them that Grimm were fluffy and adorable.

" Care to explain Hollow?" Ozpin asked me.

" Not really but to make a long story short my people were masters in war and death our weapons were made not only kill Grimm but humans and Faunus". I said shocking the group.

" We would have known if a group like that existed. I would appreciate you telling us more if you would". Ozpin asked and I'm bored so fuck it.

"We never left anyone alive to tell about us. Hell, when my people could be called such we were untraceable and wanted nothing more than to keep to ourselves but one day some shit happened and everyone ended up dead". I said shrugging my shoulders.

" What happened". Amber asked me.

" Well civil war one side wanted to enslave everyone, not us and the others that wanted to keep hidden, I was neutral and a small group of us remained as such for a while we stayed out of it then shit got worse". I said and took a deep breath. " One of us decide to join up with the slavers and our group fell apart and that was it I told both sides to fuck off then I got shot in the back. I lost it and killed everyone and everything I saw. Then a few weeks after I started killing both sides some psycho detonated some crazy bomb that wiped my village and everyone in it off the map. I killed the rest damn whoever started it and whoever set off that bomb. I don't know what they were thinking. But it doesn't matter now they're all dead and I'm all that's left. I ran into boss not long after that and there's not really much else to tell". I fished and they all had looks of horror and disgust on their faces.

" I-I see". Ozpin said in shock Amber had her hands around her mouth so did Glynda Crow drank and Ironwood had a thinking look.

" Yep. Thankfully it's nothing but ash now and you'll never find it". I said

" Thankfully! that what you say what is wrong with you"! Both Amber and Glynda screamed.

" A lot more than you think! I've seen rape, murder, betrayal and a lot more sick shit that people like me are forced to clean up, after all, I'm sixteen best to train 'em young!" I told them and the next thing I know Glynda took off my helmet and they had a clear view of my silver eyes there goes that plan.

" You better have got a good reason for that Goodbitch?" I said with my eye twitching.

" You have Silver eyes.". Ozpin said in a low whisper.

" That's not fucking creepy at all," I said picking up my helmet.

" Is this what you want from your life Hollow?". Ozpin asked me and you could see what he is trying to do.

" Meh, Nothing much really. Just keep killin' and keep gettin' paid." I told them with a shrug.

" I'm would like to ask if you would you attend my school?" He asked me.

 **[ Ooh, now's my chance!]** I thought.

" Maybe next year, for now, I have contracts to finish. I'll talk to the boss about it in a couple of days.". I said and put my helmet back on. " Your times up.". I said and left the room.

 **Pov switch the third person**

" Well, that was gut-wrenching to hear," Crow said taking a deep drink.

" I'll have him placed under arrest right away!" Ironwood said only for Ozpin to stop him.

" James, we can't afford more enemies and with HER moving for the maidens, we need all the help we can get. Just because your pride has been wounded does not mean that you can do whatever you want. I don't know what's going on with you but fix it the Cogs have gained the support of most of Vale and the outer settlements the more we fight among ourselves the more SHE Gaines time and power." Ozpin said making James huff in response.

" Well, Oz I'm heading to see Ruby and Yang I have to make it before school starts". Crow said and left but he wanted to see his nieces and after what he was told.

" I spent 1000 lien to come here I'm getting my money's worth". Amber said leaving but Ozpin would not have that.

"No, Amber you need to stay at the school until we find the Queen's pawns for all we know they are regrouping and watching you". Ozpin said making Amber freeze in mid-step. Unfortunately for Ozpin Amber was a fan of Weiss and she had to pay twice as much for a ticket for the row she liked.

" No, I'm going to have a good time! You've kept me confined for long enough. You can't just keep me locked up like some prisoner. I'm going and you can't stop me!" Amber said and tried to storm out the door only to be stopped by Ozpin with a hand on her shoulder.

" I'm sorry but for t-". Ozpin stopped when a cold blade was on his neck he looked around to see Hollow with a dark purple ball with a bright neon green outline.

"I normally don't get involved. But this shit is ridiculous. If you want to keep your internal organs internal take your hand off the nice lady. And before you get any dumb ideas don't think you can survive this attack point blank. So do as I say or I will use it". Hollow said and Ozpin let go of her and backed off.

" I was only trying to protect her". He said.

" From what? And who the hell is HER? I don't like being kept in the dark!". Hollow said.

" No one you need to worry about." He said.

" Okay fine not my problem. But if you're that worried about her I'll keep an eye on her. Is that acceptable?". Sten asked him

" ...Very well.". Ozpin said

" Good and next time keep your drama out of my AO". He said and disappeared from their site along with Amber.

 **Timeskip later**

The concert had ended and we didn't have to deal with anything so far but that meant nothing. I had them go over the limo the Schnee's were taking making sure that no one put a bomb in it.

" Sir, the last of the guests have left." I was told and looked around at the empty building.

" Alright, we're moving them now tell those on overwatch to get ready," I said and walked to where the Schnee's were.

" Sir your limo is ready," I told the head of the Schnee family.

" I see Whitley, Weiss it's time to go". Jacques Schnee and god I hate his voice more now. He walked past me with a smug look on his face. **[Fucking prick.]** I walked him through the building I had to deal with his ass talking about the White Fang attacking his shipments once more not my problem.

" Excuse me." The voice of Weiss said and thank God this could be worse.

" Yes, miss. Schnee what do you need". I asked her.

" How can you trust THEM"? Weiss asked.

" The Faunus". I said getting right to the point.

" Yes," Weiss said we were in the limo and they got in but I decided to tell her.

" You want the truth? It's mostly the little fact that they ARE PEOPLE! Sure may have extra parts but they're still people! The White Fang are just assholes who want an excuse to act like animals and human are no different the only difference those hate groups can get away with it more often or at least they used to. So here's something you need to think about who is the real monsters the one who hurt people or Those who do nothing but watch and Jacques? ...Make sure you pay us", I said and slamming the door shut. I pounded on the roof and the limo rolled away.

" Sir, we're all packed up." A Gear told me.

" Good let's head home, drinks are on me!". I said and that was met with several cheers in celebration.

 **Timeskip 3 days later**

I looked out my window and saw Hazel Rainart dressed in COG armor training a group of Gears he came by a two days ago and took the job and told me about how Cinder offered him a deal he came to us a day later. The gears he was going to raid a white fang outpost with the squad he was training he was a good man to lead my shock troops and all he wanted was to see Ozpin get what was coming to him not that I blamed him. I sat at my desk and there was nothing to do today like at all.

" SIR! A Cog came through the door making me jump.

"What?" I asked.

" We have a King Raven coming in with a wounded VIP sir it's Sienna Khan". A Gear said shocking me.

" What happened". I asked and got up and walked out with the gear behind me.

" Before she lost consciousness she said Adam Taurus was responsible sir". And there is a big cannon change right their.

" Anything else I need to know"! I said

" Yes, sir a girl known as Blake Belladonna is with her she's one that was carrying her when they came across one of our scouting teams". He told me.

" Then we had better have a talk with her then. Have an interrogation cell ready for Belladonna and guards on Khan at all times after the doc's do what they have to." I said. fuck I hope the cannon does not change anymore.

 **End 5**

 **Well, things have changed that's for sure and what will the fallout be next time.**

 **Bman out**


	6. Vacation and a big problem

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

 **Blazing heart frigid soul: He is and his powers are stronger than when he started**

''Talking **''**

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

 **Third person pov**

" How bad is she doc". Sten asked the doctor

" Three deep punchers to her left lung her right one as well, broken arm left rotator cuff broken". The doctor said but Sten stopped him.

" Ya, it's bad I get it when will she wake up". He asked.

" A week to a mouth she is in bad shape". The doctor said.

" Ok, I want her alive doc she knows the white fang in and out". I said and walked out of the room.

 **Timeskip interrogation room**

I was looking at Black Belladonna she was looking scared and I was back in my hollow armor. she looked HOT 95% of that has got to be from the mother and I am low balling. I also decided to call off the kill on site order for the WF. I slammed a file on the table making her jump and I sat down.

" Blake Belladonna only child of Kali Belladonna and Ghira Belladonna birthplace Menagerie White fang member or former". I said and crossed my arms." You do realize that I can kill you and dump your body in the middle of nowhere right"? And with that, she went pale. " But I won't you see boss is not at the base so I'm in charge for now so here's what's going to happen you're going to tell me how you and Sienna Khan ended up where you were found". I said to her.

" A lot of us in the white fang started to think of how your group was humans and Faunus got along and how…. They hate the white fang". Blake said." Sienna started to think we should have a meeting with your leader seeing how you clearly not racists and bigots". She adds.

" No, we're not in the fact that gets you dropped over a wall with a loaded pistol and the clothes on your back in Grimm infested areas we don't have the time for that shit". I told her.

" When I was picked by Sienna to accompany her a… man by the name of Adam Taurus and his group attacked us we were out a number, he told us that he only wants the human race extinct after we managed to escape we found a group of your soldiers and they brought us here". She told me. Great Adam FUCKING Taurus took control of the white fang and most likely is working with Salam.

" Ok look your a terrorist or former look if the law finds out about you you'll end up in a deep dark hole but that would be a waste". I said and handed her a scroll.

" Call your mother and father tell them you're alright and you're going home". I told her then she slammed her hands on the table.

" I can't after what I have done"! She said.

" Then I'll hand you over to the cops you pick". I told and left the room.

 **Timeskip 5 months later private beach**

 **Sten level 19**

 **Title: None**

 **HP 3750 RG: 1,600 HP per 2 min**

 **RP 4950 RG: 2,000 RP per 1 min**

 **MP 2350 RG: 2,000 MP per 1 min**

 **ATK 3800**

 **DFP 3950**

 **EXP 1275/ 7,700**

 **Skill points 22**

 **STR: 35: brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical damage will be, in attacks movement speed or defense.**

 **VIT: 25: the health and one's life energy and physical endurance, Increase HP Capacity and regeneration also increases resistance to disease and poisons and stamina.**

 **AGI: 35: your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination, and accuracy. base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy and spotting enemy weak points**

 **INT: 25: the ability to store and process information, increases mana control and efficiency, high intelligence reduces mana cost and increases the skill points you get after leveling up.**

 **WIS: 35: your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness and the ability to make information useful and retain it.**

 **LUK: 35: how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects the antics you get in and Increases the drop rate of higher quality of critical hits.**

 **Hierro passive skill 3/10 - user's Spiritual Power condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a sword.**

 **Triple strike 5/10 - hit your target three times**

 **Cero 4/10 - a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. Cero more dangerous when used at close range.**

 **Shunpo- 6/10- a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed.**

 **Flying mastered – should be self-explanatory**

 **Bala- Level 7/10-not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. In addition, it possesses a more concussive force than a typical Cero does.**

 **Assault Rifles Rank 3 Increases damage by 35%. Increases accuracy by 30%**

 **Pistols Rank 6 Increases damage by 55%. Increases accuracy by 50%**

 **Sniper Rifles Rank 4 Increases damage by 45%. Increases accuracy by 40%**

 **Swordsmanship Rank 5- Increases damage by 45%. Increases hit by 40%**

 **Spiritual awareness level max-power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user.**

 **Universal science Max, Robotics, and engineering**

 **Lien 4,674,000**

 **[ Need to get a title]** He thought.

" Sten hello Sten". A hand waved in front of him.

" Emerald knock it off". He and if you're wondering now let me explain.

After the whole saving Amber thing. Emerald and Cinder retreated leaving a dead mercenary behind. Salam wanted Cinder to kill Emerald over her scroll. Emerald did what she did best disappear and hide but Salam wanted her dead for their failure so she came to the gears and the information I had was good and she was not lying. She had a scar from where my Bala hit but some medical treatments get rid of it.

Emerald had on a two-piece swimsuit emerald green at that and had oil on sunscreen on and the beach is private and hidden with stealth technology.

" What I'm thinking and there are only three of us here". I said annoyed Sienna Khan was somewhere.

I looked and saw her pouting damn she got as hell when she does that. I grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of me.

" Did I ever say how hot you are when you pout". I said to Emerald who was on me blushed.

" Yes, you have". She said with a smile.

" Good because I plan to make you scream like a banshee right now". I said to Emerald and rolled on top of her.

 **Lemon**

" Oh, that's what you want hmm well big boy let's see if you can". Emerald said and moved down to Sten's swimsuit and pulled it down reviving an 11in and 3in cock.

 **[ How am I going to put this in me]** Emerald thought.

She put her hands on the shaft and started to pump it up and down. Sten let out a growl as she went a bit faster. Emerald then licked his head and rolled her tongue around the head and opened her mouth and started to suck it. She did the same thing for a few minutes.

" By the brother Gods your good at this but". Sten said and grabbed her head making her look at him and before she could do anything he forced his whole length down her throat making her gag as he held her down. She felt Sten twitch on her mouth and went wide-eyed as he blew his load down her throat.

She removed herself and took deep breaths. She then removes her bikini and showed off her flawless body. She laid down on the shoreline and exposed her wet pussy to Sten who walked over and was now on top of her.

" Fuck me hard and good". Emerald said wrapping her legs around Sten's waist.

" Emerald Your mine"! Sten growled out and slammed himself inside of her making Emerald scream out as he pushed into her. Sten started to move. Her tight vaganil walls sucked him in deep. Each thrust made her moan out like a whore. Her back arched when she was close. Sten keeps playing with her breasts.

Emerald eyes were rolled back her face showed she was fucked silly.

" Harder"!

Emerald was on her side with a leg on Sten's shoulder as he slammed into her with renewed force. Emerald had already cam and each hit made a wet slap sound and a moan in pleasure. Emerald screams of pleasure were echoing throughout the beach. Sten let out a roar and slammed into her releasing his seed into her womb.

" BY THE GODS". Emerald screamed as she cam another time in their lovemaking.

Sten slow pulled out of her making her moan out.

" I can't tell my legs". Emerald said and she felt Sten push against her other hole her eyes widened as he pushed into her.

" No, wait it won-"! He slammed into her." OH, FUCK YES"! She screamed. As he slammed into her making her scream. He body shook each thrust made her scream.

Sten now had her on his lap as he kept thrusting into her. She had Sten in a kiss and broke apart for air.

" I'm cumming"!

" So am I".

Sten then shoved his whole length into her cunt and held her as he emptied his load into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body went limp.

" I should bring you inside". He said picking her up like a princess.

 **Lemon over**

Sten walked into his beach house and into his room and put Emerald on his bed. He walked out and saw Sienna Khan NACKED on the sofa masterbating. Her size was definitely a DD-CUPS and her body was nice and toned a few scars and her Bengal tiger Faunus features gave her a exotic look. Her pussy she then tackled Sten.

 **Lemon**

The Bengal tiger Faunus growled out as Sten flipped her on her back and rubbed his cock on her wet pussy. Sten grinded as she moaned out.

" May I ask what brought this on?'' He asked her.

" Wanted to claim you as _Moan_ my mate please take me". She begged.

" You know I'm with Emerald". He said.

" Yes I do see already agreed to share". She said.

He then kissed her deeply and coreeste her as he slammed into her cunt and penetrated her womb. She let out a moan as he started to move fuck her. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her harder with each thrust making her scream and her back arch.

" CUMMING". She screamed only for Sten to thrust even harder.

" Here I come". He growled out and filled her to the brim. Her legs had pulled him in deeper as her seeded her womb. She reached up and kissed him. She felt him inside her still hard. He was playing with her chest as well. She couldn't ask for a better mate.

He then rolled her on her back." Ready to get that asshole of yours destroyed". He said making her look at him wide eyed and then a lustful smile.

" Do it my love fuck mark me". She said to Sten who grabbed her and then slammed into her. Lustful she screamed out and her tongue was hanging out as she was being fucked mercilessly. Her ass was up in the air while she was on the ground. The sound of wet flesh being smacked together could be heard throughout the beach house.

" HAHAHA YES CUMMING".

She was now on her side as he was back in her cunt.

" My love please one day bless me with your cubs". She said in a dreamy voice she could feel him twitch as he started to go faster. She tilted her head back and kissed him deeply and he did so back. She then felt him slam into her one last time then the warm seed enter her once more.

" Let's go to bed". She said then passed out.

 **Lemon end**

 **Timeskip next day**

Stens comm went off. He grabbed it.

" Hello this had better be good". He said.

" You need to head to Menagerie".

" Why"?

" Ravens Nest is on the way I'd suggest you get ready". Hazel said.

" Why what's going on Hazel"? Sten asked.

" Ghira Belladonna has been killed by the whitefang and Adam Taurus didn't personally". Hazel said and Stens eyes went balck and gold for a few seconds.

" What are the other kingdoms doing about it". Sten asked.

" Not a fucking thing".

" I'll be ready". Sten said.

" Girls put your armor on I'll explain later"! Sten shouted.

 **[ Adam Taurus I'm going to murder your whole damn group and put your head on a pike]** He thought as he put on his armor.

 **End chapter 6**

 **Ok tell me what you think of this change to cannon events and the COG will now head to deal with the whitefang on Menagerie.**

 **And yes I killed off Ghira I know I'm a bastard. But it's for plot purposes and next chapter you'll see the libertarian of Menagerie from the Whitefang.**

 **Bman out.**


End file.
